


And I Heard Every Word That He Said

by evanescentwoodnymph



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kiss and make up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentwoodnymph/pseuds/evanescentwoodnymph
Summary: Old men in love.





	And I Heard Every Word That He Said

“You're good for nothing, fool.” 

 

Morrison’s words had hit Hanzo harder than the archer wanted to admit. 

 

Their mission was a failure. The two of them had been trying to gather information on Talon. Since Hanzo’s reconciliation with Genji, he and Jack had been going on these little missions, and passing off any information they got to his brother to share with Overwatch. 

 

They risked being caught, but it was the only way they knew how to help. Overwatch wasn't for Hanzo, and Jack stated that he couldn't go back. 

 

So being teammates and lovers made their relationship unstable at times. Jack was a soldier through and through, and he couldn't  see when he  _ hurt _ Hanzo as much as he did. Dissatisfaction upon the mission failure was warranted, the verbal abuse was not. 

 

Genji had been explaining to Hanzo how to accept himself, and part of that was demanding to be treated with respect, especially from loved ones. 

 

“Jack.”

 

“Hm?”

 

The sunset’s rays shone through the motel they currently stayed in Russia. Their pulse rifle and bow laid on the second bed, Hanzo sat on the corner of their shared bed, and Jack brooded on the chair on the other side of the room. 

 

“It frustrates me when you take your anger out on me like this,” said Hanzo, even and calm. He wasn't aiming for provocation.

 

“Yeah? Frustrates me when we don't get the job done.” 

 

Hanzo sighed. 

 

“What more can we accomplish if you are simply going to reflect on my behaviours for me? Have you forgotten we have more work to do? I apologise for my mistake, and I have learned from it. But, Jack, I do not think I deserve this treatment from you of all people.” 

Jack looked into Hanzo’s direction. Without his visor he could not see the archer, but the hard lines of his face softened. 

 

“Guess you're right as usual.” Hanzo did not take that to be a bitter or patronizing comment from Jack. It was simply how he communicated. “I'll make it up to you. I'm sorry for saying that back there, Hanzo.” 

 

Hanzo sighed again. The edge of his anxiety taken off, he moved about to boil some water in the coffee pot that sat on the motel’s counter.

 

Water started, he pulled a chair across from his lover. 

 

“Do not worry about it more than you have to. You are forgiven. I hope that you forgive me as well.”

 

Neither men were overly affectionate, but Jack was almost always the one to initiate anything between them. Pulling Hanzo firmly by the forearm, he brought him to his lap, missing the first kiss at the corner of his mouth, then dragging his lips to find Hanzo’s. Hanzo shifted so that he sat on his heels on Jack’s lap, arms tentatively snaking around his shoulders. Jack pulled him in closer, kissing him slowly, but not without passion. Kissing him like they had time. Like these two men constantly on the move had time to be a normal couple. Like they had a farm in the Midwest. Like their only worry was keeping stray dogs from eating their chickens. 

 

It was a nice thought… 

 

Hanzo, on the other hand, used these moments to cherish his lover. He didn't need stillness because Jack  _ was  _ that for him. The stubborn and gruff soldier was perfect company for him in every way. He never needed to be coddled, just the chance to move on from his old life, someone to begin anew with. This was perfect. 

 

His hand brushed over the stubble on the older man’s cheek as they kissed. Then, pulling away:

 

“The water is boiling.”

 

“Don't want coffee.” 

 

“I was going to prepare tea.”

 

“Don't want that either.”

  
Jack made it clear what he did want, though, as he lifted his lover, and laid him down on the (wrong) bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday drabble for my friend!   
> Title and first line comes from George Blagden's cover of "I Will Follow You into the Dark" by Deathcab. He had changed the lyrics to be about Grantaire and Enjolras, so I found the change fitting for an S76/Hanzo dynamic.


End file.
